The present invention relates to switching control of a phone number between portable electronic devices such as that capable of performing wireless communications, and more particularly, to a phone number switching method, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a conventional portable electronic device such as a multifunctional mobile phone may be designed to have the capability of performing wireless communications based on various well-developed and well-defined wireless communications technologies (e.g. Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) technologies, Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) technologies, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) technologies, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technologies, Long Term Evolution (LTE) technologies, etc.), and the user of the conventional portable electronic device may make a phone call by using the conventional portable electronic device when the user brings the conventional portable electronic device with him/her. However, some problems may occur. For example, in a situation where the conventional portable electronic device is equipped with a large touch-sensitive display module (e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD) touch screen such as that greater than five inches), it is not convenient for the user to bring it when he/she goes jogging. In another example, in a situation where the conventional portable electronic device is capable of performing Bluetooth (BT) communications and the user is making a phone call using a conventional BT watch wirelessly connected to the conventional portable electronic device during cooking in the kitchen, when the distance between the conventional BT watch and the conventional portable electronic device becomes greater than a maximum distance suitable for BT communications, the phone call may be interrupted due to disconnection between the conventional BT watch and the conventional portable electronic device. In some examples, the user may further buy a small mobile phone, but the user may need to have more than one phone number. Thus, a novel method and associated architecture are required for performing switching control of a phone number between portable electronic devices, in order to bring better user experience to a user such as that mentioned above.